Of Raven and Dog
by Izno
Summary: She knew her ties with Honda Tohru would someday bring her big trouble, which she thought would be endurable. But her certain connection with a perverted dog brought much trouble than she thought. Shigure x Kagome
1. A Strange Occurrence

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha.

**A Strange Occurence **

She dropped from the sky.

Though he clearly knew she was no angel, he had to admit; he definitely was mesmerized by her falling fatigue figure, her black hair flowing like ripples as her form seem to fall freely without any restriction. Now she lay in his arms as he stared down at her calm yet pale face lit under the sunset. Apparently, he wasn't sure what to do with this woman who suddenly fell from the sky and right into his embrace, as if this was _supposed _to happen. Now the man _seriously_ didn't know what to do. For he did not transform by her touch, by him embracing her.

"Shigure! We're home!"

From far, the dog could hear the two Sohma's and his cute Tohru coming back from school, and here he was, sitting in middle of the forest unable to move just because of this _woman_. Or rather, a girl of Tohru's age. Now that he started to observe the girl's features, he noticed that just beneath her right eye, he found a strange marking, a black one that resembled a canine of a dog yet with a closer look, what it seemed to be a feather. His black orbs were fixed on the marking as his hand slowly reached up and gently stroked the small shape of the tattoo.

"Mm…"

The girl in his arms suddenly shuffled, whining at the sudden touch on her face. Shigure visibly stiffened, wondering if the girl was waking up because of him. What would she think if she woke up, and see a man staring down at her intensely? He gulped at the thought about this girl screeching, calling him pervert before running off to the near by police station. No, he would definitely not let that happen. Then what was the other choice he had besides just sitting here looking down at her?

"Eh, Shigure san? What are you doing here?"

Tohru stepped in just at the right time.

* * *

Three weeks had past by since Shigure brought the unconscious girl in his arms unaffected to his dwelling, and Hatori had checked the girl's health. She didn't open her eyes or show any sign of life but lay motionless on the soft futon beside his bed. Yuki and Kyo urged, no, demanded him to let Tohru take care of the girl, afraid that the dog will take advantage of the unconscious girl at night to satisfy his needs. Despite the fact that the two animals disapproved him of taking care of this unknown girl, he still insisted taking care of her, which Tohru actually agreed. Shigure hoped Tohru simply made that decision because she trusted him, not because some _other_ reasons. Nevertheless, the girl was his care now. At that thought he smirked. He could finally hug a girl at any time, anywhere.

The girl's name was Higurashi Kagome, who lived in a traditional shrine located at the outskirts of Tokyo. It was a month after the girl joined Shigure's family when Kagome finally woke up from her deep slumber. First she seemed to be puzzled why she was lying in a room that she didn't recognize, but hearing that she _fell_ from the sky right into this _man's _arms, she blushed, apologizing for the inconvenience she brought to him.

"I'm sorry. So… For how long?"

"A month. Well, three and half weeks to be exact."

"A month?"

Now she sat across him in one of Tohru's clothes that the brunette prepared for Kagome to wear once she woke up. Her exclaim hurt his ears, but she seemed to calm down once she noticed the short expression of discomfort shot across his face. Tohru and the other two zodiacs were not at home currently, but Shigure figured they would be home soon. The sun was already setting behind the jagged horizon of the forest, and the trio always returned home around this time of the day.

"We're home!"

"Ah, speak of the devil."

Shigure muttered under his breath, as the girl sat across him seemed to be confused for about a second or so before she realized there were _other_ people living in this house. She seemed to panic as footsteps started to approach his room, and Shigure watched her with pure amusement as she shifted uneasily.

"Ah, Shigure san!"

Just as Tohru slid the door open, there was a small poof, and the girl was gone, leaving only a pile of clothes on the wooden floor.

* * *

This strange little occurrence was forgotten as time past by and many things had happened since then. Of all, Tohru finally had Akito's permission to stay with the Sohma family, which Shigure loved the most. Every day was enjoyable since then. His entertainment only grew better when he figured the two boys in his house had feelings blooming for the sweet girl who melted the ice in their heart. Yet, he still couldn't pinpoint why he felt so empty. As the days past by, that hollowness in him only grew bigger, and no matter how hard he laughed, how entertained he was, he was unsatisfied. Eventually, he learned to cope with such bareness, as it became a part of his life. And just as he started to get used to such feeling, he found his excitement on the front step of his door.

"Um… hi?"

He didn't remember her name, but he certainly remembered the young maiden's enchanting black hair flowing along with the light breeze. She stood there, a light tint of red adorning her cheeks while her eyes cast downward in shyness. She was wearing a yellow kimono that seemed to be a little big for her, but showed her fatigue form nonetheless. The same old tattoo was under her right eye, except the shape seemed to have changed a little from last time.

"Sorry for…disappearing like that last time. It's a magic trick that I picked up from a magician I know. I often do that when I get nervous…"

Shiguren found the explanation hard to believe, but he just smiled it off.

"Ah, it's fine. So what brings you here?"

"Oh. I just wanted to show my gratitude…"

She extended her arm until the thing rapped in handkerchief was right under his nose, and he could smell the delicious fragrance of cooked food. Noticing the time was now around noon, he grabbed the lunch box with a smile that made her even blush more. How cute, he repressed the urge to hug her, but if he hugged her, he probably would transform…

"Eh?"

Then he remembered.

"Is there something wrong?"

His black eyes shook with unbelievable excitement and hope. Then, without warning, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

* * *

It is Shigure and Kagome :)

Enjoy!

Izno


	2. Her Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha.

**Her Guardian**

"I'm so sorry!"

"Really, there is no need to be. It's my fault anyways."

"But still!"

Somehow, Shigure found this situation quite similar from before. Kagome was renting her apology again this time also in Tohru's old clothes, and he sat right across from her, eyes sparkling with unspoken amusement. He truly felt _entertained_. This petite girl seemed more than just a frail, shy girl when it came to men and hugs. His thoughts drifted off to just a few minutes ago when they were still standing outside the door, Kagome in his embrace…

_"P, please let me go!"_

_He heard her speak, but he refused to do so. This touch, this feeling, it was something he had never experienced before. Born cursed as a zodiac, he never did have any chance to hug any other women besides those from his own family, but now… he had this little girl caged in his arms, her soft, black hair flowing like the waves behind her as faint smells of shampoo carried by the wind hit his nose. Ah, wonderful. Shigure wondered for a moment if all of the other high school girls would feel like this. He burrowed his nose deep into her hair, trying to get more of the sweet fragrance of the girl before he felt a huge, and hard blow into his stomach._

_"Ugh!"_

_"I, I'm sorry!"_

_He thought he saw stars as he crouched down grabbing on to his stomach as if to stop the pain. And the girl… he looked up just to see her blush into deep shades of red from embarrassment and guilt that she had punched him in the stomach. Despite the pain, Shigure could not stop smiling. Feisty, he liked her._

Shigure was brought back to reality when he heard some rattling near the front door and rough voices. Sounds of 'stupid cat' and 'stupid rat' echoed down the hallways, and he could just pick out the faint sounds of Tohru's voice trying to calm them down. For a second, he wondered why they would be back so early, and then he just remembered today was Saturday, and their school ended earlier*. All his senses focused at the three high school students when he realized the girl in front of him. Shigure redirected his eyes to the young girl sitting in front of him, fidgeting under his heated gaze and occasionally flinching from the loud noise.

"I think I stayed too long. I should leave now."

"Oh no, it's fine. Why don't you stay here for a little longer?"

"No!"

Her sudden outburst dumbfounded him. Why was she so against staying for a little longer, anyways? It did not matter. Whether she likes it or not, he was definitely determined to make her stay long enough to have lunch with him and others. After all, he was truly curious about this young lady who could be an asset to the Sohma family along with Tohru. Kagome's soft voice brought him out of his own thoughts, and her voice holding hints of emotions that he did not quite recognize.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but I really should get going."

"Well, if you insist, I guess you may."

He spoke slowly, knowing that the crew was right outside his door, and that they would barge in any soon. But then, this girl had tendency to perform a neat _magic trick_ of disappearing when she became nervous, and Shigure hoped that their entrance would catcher her off guard that she won't have time to escape. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Kagome gently pulled herself up and bowed to him in respect, and straightened out her clothing.

"Well then, I should get going."

"Such a pity that you aren't staying over for a longer time."

"I'm sorry, but maybe next time?"

A shy smile crept up her mouth as she slid open the door, and Shigure mentally smirked when he saw the trio stood right in front of her, their face one of shock and puzzlement. Kagome didn't notice them yet, but from her stiff face, Shigure assumed that she felt foreign presence behind her, which he thought was impressive. She was quite sensitive to her environment.

"Eh? Isn't she the girl from before?"

A soft whisper from Tohru snapped the tense atmosphere, and once again, Kagome disappeared into thin air, this time leaving a red flower where she stood.

* * *

Higurashi Kagome cursed her curse. The idea of cursing her own curse was quite ironic, but she honestly couldn't think about anything else to let out her furiousness. She was cursed because of stupid dog brother that only knew nothing except growling at each other whenever they met, and somehow, their insolence caused her harm. She sighed as she landed on a near by tree to rest her exhausted wings. She vanished in front of their eyes for the second time, and this wasn't good. It was either she had to wipe out their memories about these strange occurrences, or do not appear in front of them any more, but Kagome knew that latter was impossible. As long as Kyoko's daughter was in that house, she would probably get drawn by the girl's charms and visit them even against her will, and would disappear before Tohru can take a proper look at her. This time, it was pretty close.

'Protect her when I'm gone Kagome. Help her so that she will be a strong girl.' The brown haired woman's voice rang inside her: the voice that she couldn't disobey nor neglect. It was her mission, her purpose in life to look over the girl in place of Kyoko. She looked over the girl since the girl was an infant until the cursed family took her in: the Sohma. Kagome watched over her as she made friends with the various Sohma family members and dealing with their curse, acting as a cure for them. Kagome envied her. The girl did not need her anymore, yet here she was, dedicating her life to protect the oblivious girl from getting into harm's way.

"Kyoko san… what do you want me to do…"

The current Tohru didn't need any protection. The Sohma were doing a good job of protecting Tohru, and Kagome truly felt as if she was of no use. For God's sake, she even had to _abandon_ her own family to carry out a woman's wish and will, and honestly, Kagome didn't know how her family was doing without her now. The last time she saw them for good, Souta was crying for her. For _her_. And what did she do? Kagome sighed. It wasn't a pleasant memory to think about, especially when that memory brought her pain. A dreaded pain of flooding memory.

_'Abandon yourself, Kagome. Dedicate yourself to be her protector, and guard her as if she is your life, and perhaps I'll free you then.'_

"Stop…"

_'Kagome! Don't do this to me, to us! Please stay! You don't have to obey to her wish! It is your _choice_!'_

"Souta…"

_'How pathetic. Can't even guard a little girl, Kagome? She almost lost her life!'_

"Stop damn it!"

**_'Die.'_**

Something dull struck her head, and Kagome dropped from the tree onto the cold asphalt road. And she lay there for a long time.

* * *

*Japanese high schools also go to school and Saturdays and only take four classes compared to about seven for normal weekdays. It ends around 12:10p.m. on Saturdays.

Well, here goes another update :)

I decided to update it earlier so that I can spend rest of my exam days only focused on my tests :)

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please take time to review! It really motivates me to write ;)

**Thanks to: HalfBlackWolfDemon, Haru Izuka, Rhianna224, and linglingchan!**

Izno


	3. Obsession

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket

**Obsession**

Momiji never saw any bird like this one. At first he thought it was only a black plastic garbage bag, but a closer look told him it was otherwise. A raven. For a moment he was baffled by the discovery of this bird. It was quite rare to find a raven in Japan, especially when there wasn't any suitable habitat for such bird. Though something felt quite off about this bird, Momiji approached the raven cautiously, afraid if it will launch a sudden attack on him. Usually Hatsuharu was with him, but today Akito called him for a visit, and Momiji slightly regretted not waiting for the young teen. Hatsuharu would have certainly taken care of the poor bird instead of him. Despite the fear that slowly crept into his mind, Momiji gently stroked the surprisingly soft feathers of the raven. Though the bird didn't stir, the blond haired boy somehow knew that it was still alive. He pondered for a moment before he picked the large bird about length of his arms with much effort and continued his way towards Shigure's house.

* * *

Kagome was dreaming, or rather, she was _watching_ her own memories of past. Though the scenes randomly skipped from one to another, she knew that these vignettes were all related to her curse. From the time when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's fight awoke the not-so-generous mountain spirit to when Kyoko bound her to protect Tohru; it came crashing upon her, catching her in a storm of memories. No matter how many times she experience such chaos, she could not get used to the pain that these memories brought. The memories took turns in giving her pain, and Kagome certainly did not enjoy their naughtiness. She slightly tensed as the storm inside her started to calm down, as it was a sign that the memories finally have _picked_ which memory to show to torture her. Last time it was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and according to the sequence, this time probably was…

"Kyoko san…"

The day she met Kyoko.

* * *

_She met Kyoko right after the mountain spirit _cursed_ her, after it imprinted the curse mark on her right cheek to show its claim over the priestess. Every time she visited her own era to attend school or to rest, her friends' questions and teachers' scolding about the tattoo overwhelmed her, demanding answers from her. Eventually they got tired of her stubbornness and gave up on hearing a proper answer from her besides "for entertainment," but their curious gazes never left her marking, and she knew. The attention that she drew from people was eventually too much for her, so placed a small spell to hide the marking, and no one really asked her about the tattoo after that. So her quiet and _ordinary _life continued until the fateful day she met Kyoko._

_ Kyoko visited her shrine as a customer, seeking to buy a luck charm for her daughter. Kagome wasn't at home at that time due to some business that had to be taken care of in the Feudal Era, but she heard about the beautiful brown haired woman from her grandpa when she came back home few days after Kyoko's visit. He insisted Kagome to bless the luck charm for the respectful lady, which Kagome gladly did. It was hard to find those who sincerely believed in the luck charm these days, especially when people started to believe more into science than superstitions. She handed the blessed luck charm over to her grandpa, asking him to deliver her best wishes to Kyoko. It didn't take long for Kagome to figure out that what she did was a fatal mistake._

_ On the day she was bound, Kagome was flying across the Tokyo as a raven, peering down at the busy streets and tall buildings. Every once a while she flew over the areas around her shrine to check if there were any threats or dangers. She became aware of such things especially after the Noh mask incident, when her family could have gotten hurt due to the demonic mask's attack, and her curse certainly was useful at times like this when she went out on inspections. She could scan wide range without much effort as a bird, and she could also gather information from near by birds. No one was suspicious about the bird that sat on his or her windowsill or garden, though some occasionally chased her out because she was an omen to them. She was about to return home when she felt a strong pull. _

_ "Huh?"_

_ Surprised, she tried to fight off the invisible force, but it became a futile effort when sudden bright light erupted and blinded her. Kagome waited until the light subsidized, and slowly cracked her eyes open once there was no light shining through the closed eyelids. She was quite shocked to find herself facing a pair of warm brown eyes staring down at her. Kagome shifted her eyes around the lady in front of her, who was staring at her raven form a little too intensely. Why she was dragged here, Kagome didn't know, but from the baffled look on the lady's face told her that something definitely was wrong…like the lady wasn't _exactly_ expecting a raven to pop out of nowhere._

_ "Interesting…"_

_ The lady smirked, and Kagome was puzzled for a moment. What was so interesting about a raven? Kagome was pretty sure she wasn't in her humanoid form of the curse, nor was she naked due to the after effect of transforming into a raven. But somehow she figured that what was _interesting_ for the lady in front of her wasn't probably related to her physical appearance, but something else… Something much more than physical characters. Her obsidian eyes and the woman's brown eyes clashed for a moment before the woman curled her lips into a sickening sweet smile, letting out a low chuckle._

_ "My, I never thought a_ priestess_ would be a raven."_

_ Kagome instantly froze, wondering how the lady could have known that she was a priestess, but she acted as if she didn't understand what the lady said, and instead fluttered her wings and used her beak to organize her feathers. Kagome thought she heard another chuckle coming from the lady before she felt a warm hand slipping under her abdomen and lifting her up to the lady's eye level. Kagome visibly flinched, and she desperately clawed at the hand and fluttered her wings in an attempt to escape, but the firm grip never let her go instead gripped harder. _

_ "You cannot escape from me. I do not know why you showed up as a raven, _priestess_, but I have no intention of letting you go."_

_ The strangely forceful tone in the woman's voice scared her, and Kagome truly felt _fear _for the first time after she battled with Naraku. There was something else about her too that Kagome couldn't exactly pinpoint on, but that strange aura that radiated from her was the reason to her fear. It took some time before Kagome could finally realize what that feeling really was. Obsession. _

'_But obsession for what?'_

_Now Kagome was genuinely confused. She didn't recognize this lady or anyone familiar, so why was it that this person held so much obsession for her?_

_ "It doesn't matter to me whether you are human or not. I _summoned _you as a guardian for my daughter, priestess."_

_ That was something Kagome didn't really know about. How was summoning a human possible in the first place? Only spirits or demons could be summoned, not humans, not _priestesses._ Then it struck her. She was claimed as the mountain spirit, which could have weakened her position as a priestess, thus causing this situation to happen. Kagome swore to kill the two dog demons if she went back to Feudal Era by any chance. Once she regains her status as priestess, then whatever this lady wants to do with her won't be permanent, freeing her from the summoned state. Kagome was lost in thought when she felt something gripping down on her, pulling her to the floor. Unable to struggle against the force, Kagome looked down to see that there was a mahoujin* under her, a type she had never seen before. She heard the woman chanting in strange language before dropping strange liquids on he, then finally speaking the words of binding. _

_ "With this drop of a young child's blood, with this drop of maiden's tear, with this drop of cherry blossom's nectar, the subject Higurashi Kagome the priestess shall be bound to Honda Kyoko and her daughter Honda Tohru until she is released by the owner of her life."_

_ There was another flash of light and darkness overwhelmed the raven._

* * *

*I don't really know the English term for this word so I just wrote it in Japanese… Does anyone know?

I'm happy I kept my promise to update it on 18th :D!

**Thanks to: HalfBlackWolfDemon, Kenjo, Samantha Rice, Kakashixangela, Haru Inuzuka, Vampiric instincts, and Anonymous Reviewer**

Just a short A/N,

some people reviewed or pm'ed me asking many questions. The story may seem disconnected from scene to scene, and because I don't exactly explain everything or anything, it may seem very confusing from time to time. However, I would really appreciated it if you would have some patience about the story and continue reading, because the questions that you ask me will be answered as you read. Though I love to hear from you and digest the constructive criticism through the reviews, **concerning the flow of the story, I will not change it just because you require or ask me to.** All I ask for you is _patience _


	4. Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha.

**Return**

* * *

There was nothing quite spectacle about little "family meeting" held on the evening of Momiji's visit. Except that Momiji came to visit them without Haru, there was nothing unusual. The raven was the only exception. The black bird was absolutely breathtaking. The flowing feathers shimmered under the pouring light of the living room, and yet the pitch-black color held no sparkle of light. The bird held the beauty of irony. Shigure took one last short glance of the bird before he switched the light off and lay on his soft bed, which was right across from the bundle of blanket that the raven was resting on. Somehow, he felt embarrassed to sleep with the bird as if he was sleeping with a _woman _in the same room.

"What am I thinking!"

He silently chuckled to himself before he closed his eyes and drifted to world of darkness.

* * *

The dream kept looping itself in particular sections of the dream, such as the part when Kyouko forcefully bounded her to be guardian of her house, or when she wholeheartedly blessed the lucky charm that was used to bind her. The repeating vignettes of the painful memory crushed her little light. The pain, overwhelming sorrow, despair, those were just too great for Kagome to handle in her emotionally vulnerable state.

"…_shall be bound to Honda Kyoko and her daughter Honda Tohru until she is released by the owner of her life."_

Her voice rang through her head again. Owner of her life: now that Honda Kyoko was gone, her life was bound to Honda Tohru, the _innocent_ and _benevolent_ child of the very woman she despised yet loved. Kagome scoffed at yet feared the ambivalence. The contradicting feelings of love and hate daunted her, shaking the already precarious state of her sanity. Kagome still managed to have a hold of her sanity, but she knew her grip would slip. It was only a matter of time before her hand will let go and the last ray of light will dissolve into the darkness.

Then she would go insane.

* * *

He was flying in his dreams. There were occasionally sounds of flapping wings and swishing wind that tickled his ears, but other than that, he could not hear any other sounds. In front of him were stretches of blue sky and green forest, and he found it strange that he couldn't sight any hints of cities. He tried to look to his left and right, but strangely he couldn't move his head, almost as if he wasn't in his body. And then he saw the familiar wooden house just a few miles ahead, located in the clearing of a forest. He felt his heart thumping wilder by each second as the flapping of the wings got faster along with his thumping. Just as he thought he arrived at the house, he felt sudden drain of energy from his body and started to fall fast. In the midst of wild sensation of fear of free falling, he felt something starting to shift in his body. His hair grew longer as he could now see long ebony locks of hair flowing wildly past his ears and somehow, he felt as though his body was being _stretched_. But he soon lost his focus on the changes made to his body as the ground was now near him, and he started to fall through the thick branches of the trees, crashing down to the floor. Before his sight went black, Shigure thought he saw himself looking amazed and shocked as his other self reached out his arms to catch the falling-self.

Panting, Shigure shot up from the bed and wiped the dripping sweat from his wet skin. Strains of dark hair clung onto his face, but he didn't care. Or, he _couldn't_ care. That dream, that situation, it felt awkwardly familiar to him that it almost felt like a déjà vu. Then it clicked in his mind—the day he caught a falling girl: Higurashi Kagome. Possibly he just dreamed of that even from _her_ perspective? But that led him to one mystery: how could a human fly? But again, she had that neat trick of disappearing without a trace. Shigure looked at the raven sleeping in the bundle of blanket. It seemed the bird didn't wake up yet. A gentle smile caressed Shigure's lips as he stood up and gently approached the bird. Sitting cross-legged in front of the raven, Shigure reached out his hand to pat and stroke the bird, which seemed to whimper at that moment.

"Are you…?"

The bird stirred under his touch, and Shigure simply chuckled at the soft feeling of bird's feathers. Though he knew such thing was impossible, he somehow wanted to believe that this bird was she.

* * *

Eventually the dream subsidized and Kagome was left to open her eyes, which she gladly did. She did not want to stay in that turmoil of emotions, nor did she want to lose her sanity just as her painful memories wanted her to. She noticed the warmth surrounding her body, and she snuggly rested her body in the warmth's embrace. Opening her eyes, she saw the pink and yellow blanket, which she assumed was the source of warmth. She peeked above the wall of blanket to see a very familiar room structure with very familiar furniture...where was she? She remembered falling unconscious in the town, but it seemed that some generous person had decided to bring her into him home to take care of her. Slightly relieved that she didn't go back to her human form, she tried to untangle herself from the jungle of blankets, but her struggles proved to be futile that she couldn't free herself. Just then she heard a male chuckle, which she thought was also familiar besides the room.

"Do you mind if I help you?"

She heard the man ask, but she pretended not to understand what he said. Surely the man will freak out if she suddenly nodded her head as if she could understand him, and that was the least that she wanted: a man freaking out a bird. She cocked her head and fixed her beady eyes at the man who was wearing a dark green kimono. The room was dark so she couldn't take a clear look of the man's face, but somehow—once again—she thought she knew this man. She let her superstitions slide as she let the man lifted her from the blankets and settled her on the wooden floor.

"There you go. How do you feel?"

She quacked the man's question, and then used her beak to organize her slightly disheveled feathers. There was another deep chuckle, and Kagome was just starting to get annoyed with his way of chuckling when she heard someone knock on the door. The man let the person come in, and Kagome instantly froze at whom it was.

"Shigure-san! I see the bird is awake!"

"Ah, Tohru-chan. Perfect timing. Will you get something for this bird? I think it may be hungry since it didn't eat for few days."

"Sure!"

Kagome couldn't believe how twisted her fate was. She was back again—to the Sohma's house.

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry for the late update TT

During the break was I was really busy with the whole cram school business, and it's quite ironic that I have more leisure time after the school started lol.

So here is the new chapter! :)

**Thanks to: Fairy Demon26, RT, kakashixangela, ShikiKira, 917brat!**

Also about the raven common in Japan thing, since this is fanfiction, let's just _assume_ that ravens aren't as common in Japan.

Thank you for those who reviewed, and for those who waited for this chapter!

-Izno


	5. Bento Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket.**

**Bento Girl

* * *

**

She stayed with them for just over a month before they freed her into the forest, sending her back to the "nature." Though Kagome was quite grateful of their hospitality, her stay in the Sohma's was not pleasant at all. In fact, she was always under great stress to keep herself unknown to Tohru, even though she knew that there was no way Tohru would recognize her nor would figure out her secret, but there was always _what if _situations that Kagome had to worry about. If her problem was only Tohru, then she could have ended with just have huge stress, but she had _other _things to worry as well. Shigure Sohma. He had that mischievous glint in his dark eyes, and that knowing stare really irritated yet scared her. He _possibly_ couldn't have known the raven was she, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that he was up to something. That did not please her.

Her wings flapped for one last time before she landed on a tree near by Shigure's house. After making sure no one was around, she focused on flowing her energy throughout the body, imagining her original human form. As the soft light enveloped her form, she felt her bones crackle and move, her wings thinning out into arms, and her beak shrinking until it became a human mouth. Her short body stretched out and became more curved and soft, the black feathers sinking beneath her white skin. Her black eyes cracked open just as she inhaled the air deeply, filling her lungs. She had missed this feeling. A sudden gush of wind came from nowhere, and the icy cold wind seemed to cut into her skin, and then she realized she was naked. Her face turned into bright shade of red before she jumped up higher into the tree to find the kimono that she had left there a month ago. Her feet pushed off a thick branch and jumped upward force before she collided into something hard.

"Eh?"

With a little squeak, she lost her balance and started to fall again, and instinctively she reached out her arm to grab anything. In her frenzied state, Kagome grabbed onto the very first thing that her hand brushed with, which oddly felt like a fabric. Just when she thought she was safe, she heard a loud exclamation before she started to fall again, this time with something hard pressed onto her naked body. Surprised, she opened her eyes to see strands of orange before her back collided with the hard ground.

"Ugh!"

The sharp pebbles just _happened_ to be on the ground, and she let out a pained grunt as the sharp ends of the rocks stabbed into her skin, drawing out blood. Her back was burning. From the strong scent of blood, she could assume how badly her back skin was peeled off. That certainly was a bad news for her. Kagome frowned and tried to get up before realizing that _something_ was on top of her. She rubbed her eyes to clear her sight, and rubbed it again when she saw that it was an orange haired boy. A male. Wasn't she naked right now?

"Shit, what was that!"

Her eyes gazed at the boy who was just starting to get up with a small cursing. She recognized him. The reddish brown eyes, orange hair, an aura _just like the younger of stupid dog brothers_. It was Kyou Sohma, the boy who had crush on Tohru. Kyou by now was realizing that he was on top of somebody, and decided to _politely_ ask who she was, though the words came out otherwise.

"Who the fuck are you? Why are you…"

He gulped as his eyes dropped down to her body. Kagome also lowered her gaze down to realize her current state.

"Kyaaaaaaah!"

Her scream rang in the forest.

* * *

"I said I'm sorry!"

Kyou Sohma, the cat zodiac in the cursed family, saw a woman naked for the first time in his life. Of course, there were M rated magazines and websites that he "rarely" visited, but to see a real woman naked right in front of him was quite embarrassing yet enjoyable. Not that he was a pervert like certain dog he knew, but it was just man's psychology. Or so he wanted to believe. He took a short glance at the blushing girl in his clothes, and quickly turned his eyes away when she sent him an accusing glare. He was lucky that his house was near by, and there was no one at home. She first seemed reluctant to go to his house, but hearing that no one else was home, she quickly stepped in, holding Kyou's jacket close to her body. The image of her wearing his oversized jacket popped up into his mind again, and he couldn't stop blushing when he imagined Tohru doing that. No, he wasn't a pervert, but again, it was just man's psychology.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?"

He blinked and took a step backwards when he saw her face closed up in his eyes. From his gesture Kagome assumed he didn't hear a single word she said and sighed before repeating her words.

"I said thank you for your kindness. I have been receiving awful lot of help from your _family_."

Kyou had no time to think about what help he or others in the house gave to her, but felt his heart thump lightly at her words. Family. That's how _others_ besides Sohmas saw him and Sohmas—a family. All along he was an outcast and the unwanted one in the family, but now he was a part of them. All because of that blue-eyed girl who taught him what happiness was; what _love_ was. Unknowingly a small blush floated on his lightly tanned skin and Kagome couldn't help but smile. The boy was feeling happy, and she could feel the joyful light thumps of his beating heart. It was then he noticed she was smiling at him, and he coughed a little, feeling embarrassed of his feelings. His red-brown eyes came in contact with her obsidian orbs that seemed familiar to him. Not just her eyes, but also her face seemed awfully familiar…

"Kyou! I'm home!"

It clicked in his mind. It was girl from before; the girl Shigure had taken so much interest in.

"The bento* girl?"

She was _his _bento girl.

* * *

*bento: packed lunch; lunch box

**A/N**

**I'm sorry for the late update TT **

**Thanks to: ShadowFoxMoon, JayceeJade, MoonlitCries!**


	6. Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket**

**Plans

* * *

**

She knew there was no other choice. The thin yet firm chain connecting her life to Honda Tohru's kept bringing her back to that house and that people. It kept making _him_ part of this whole mess that she was dragged into by Honda Kyoko. She could see the faint outline of chain starting to form between him and her, and she sighed in frustration. The repeating counter with the dog made a connection, and that was bad. _Really bad_. She swiped the drops of sweat from her face and tried to calm her breaths. She still could remember the hard grip on her arm, the warmth that transferred on to her white skin, the disbelief in his voice, everything. And she clearly _heard_ the soft whisper just as she broke out from his grasp and continued to run.

'…Raven?'

She needed to come up with a plan. Quick.

* * *

Shigure on the other hand was quite entertained to see her again. The raven girl, he decided to call her, was in his house _naked_ with Kyou. He wondered what could have possibly happened between them—perhaps some moans and soft touches here and there? No, probably not. His poor Kyou-kun was all red in his face, his eyes darting from one end to the other of the room. Clearly this shy boy, nonetheless boy who has _crush_ on Tohru, could have laid a hand on the raven girl—_his entertainment. _Perhaps now was the time to start his "raven girl plan."

"Kyou-kun."

"What, old dog."

"Can you do me a favor, please? I'll promise not to tell _anything_ about your perverted behavior to Tohru."

Kyou was first taken back by the sickeningly sweet voice of the older man, but soon gave Shigure a short embarrassed nod, blushing heavily. Seeing that Kyou "voluntarily" agreed to participate in his plan, Shigure smiled in satisfaction. Perhaps by now the raven girl has her own plan in her mind, but Shigure was _certain_ he would win her in this one. He wondered if he reminded anyone he _loves hunting_.

* * *

His black hair glistened under the sunlight. The keen and sharp light brown eyes scanned the area, occasionally squinting to see through the thick bushes and leaves of the treed planted. The pale skin of his hands dug out a small, leather jacket notebook from his dark brown suit that fit him in an odd fashion. His eyes scanned down the white pages lined with words until he located the information needed. Her house was not far from where he was—_supposedly_—but there was nothing like an old shrine within his sight. The man frowned and clicked his tongue. Things weren't just right for their original plan. There was a light tap on his back and he looked behind to see a young boy around age of fifteen looking at him playfully. The boy had died his hear light brown, and his eyes were an odd color for a typical Japanese—gray.

"What do you want, kid."

"Did you find what you were supposed to find?"

"Do I look like I did?"

"Well, you do look irritated and stuff, but doesn't necessarily mean you couldn't find one, right?"

"All right, all right! I couldn't find one. Satisfied?"

"Yup!"

The older man clenched his teeth as if to suppress anger while the younger made a goofy grin and reverted his gray eyes away from the light brown ones. It was always a fun to make fun of the black haired man, especially when the older one was undergoing anger management program. It was then he noticed an unusually tall tree standing just a few blocks away from their current position. The lush green leaves swayed in the wind, which carried the smell of old wood and _magic_.

"Hey."

"What. Have something else to make fun of me?"

"I think I just found _it_."

"I don't like jokes, kid."

"Nope, it's no joke."

His gray eyes shined brilliantly.

* * *

The familiar scent tickled her nose and she realized that today was the day they had come to catch her. A small groan flowed out of her lips and she shook her head. It would be a matter of time before they found her and take her with them, and she definitely didn't want that sort of thing to happen—especially when a perverted dog was chasing her at the same time. Perhaps she could change as a raven and hide herself among the flock of ravens, but even if Shigure couldn't find her, _they_ would, and that was probably going to be even _worse_ than to be caught by the perverted dog.

"This is really bad…"

"What is so bad?"

Kagome stiffened at the similar voice that whispered right next to her ears. Then a small wind tickled her ears and she separated herself from the stranger with a small 'eep,' and covered her ear with her right hand. There was a joyful chuckle and she whipped around just to see the familiar black haired man behind her wearing a gray yukata. His brown eyes twinkled, lips curled into a good-looking smile, all directed straight at her blushing face. He gave her a short wave, and she backed a step away from him, not noticing that she was facing a dead end.

"Why so afraid? I'm hurt."

"I…How did you find me?"

"I have my own magic trick. Just like you."

"Oh, that…that's a really nice magic trick. You can find someone this fast?"

"Well, it's not _that_ fast considering what I _could have_ done."

"Um…I got to go! Bye!"

She turned her back around him, planning to run straight ahead when she came face to face with a concrete wall blocking her path. Gulping, she slowly turned around to see an "all knowing" smile that seemed to expect such situation. A single drop of sweat trickled down her face, and she locked her eyes with his brown ones. Perhaps she could _use_ him. If she was going to get caught by either this Sohma or them, it was certainly better to get caught by this one right in front of her. Just as she decided to talk to the dog in front of her, there was a light pressure on her neck, and she saw black.

* * *

A/N

Here's another update! :)

Just a short notice...

I want to tell you guys how motivating reviews can be, and it seems like a lot of people take time alerting and favoring this fic yet only a few decides to review.

I would really, REALLY appreciate it if you guys can take time to review :)

**Thanks to: kakashixangela, JayceeJade**

My best regards to these two and others who have been reviewing and have reviewed this fic :)


	7. Dog's Puzzle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket**

Dog's Puzzle

* * *

"I never told you to knock her out!"

"What did you expect me to do! Heck, she could've just run off, you know? That was the _best option_ I tell you."

"My, Kyou-kun! Handling girls so roughly! If you want Tohru-chan, you better learn how to—"

"I get the point, so shut up, alright?"

The rough grumbles and smooth laughter woke her up. She was in the same room for the fourth time—Shigure Sohma's room. Through her blurred vision, she could make out the faint lines of the flowerpots and wooden furniture of his room. It seemed that Kyou had knocked her out when she was paying extra attention to the dog in the alley. Well, it didn't quite matter to her. As long as she was with the Sohma's, her presence will be at least covered long enough to dodge their attention away from this town. She turned her head sideways to see that the sun was setting down, and the colorful sunlight lit up the room through the windows. By now they would have found where the shrine was.

"Hey, you awake?"

Shigure's voice was surprisingly calm compared to the playful voice he spoke in just a few minutes ago. Closing her eyes Kagome nodded her head weakly, still a little dizzy from getting knocked out. She was at least lucky to be in the Sohma Estate. Their unique aura would protect her, and if not for Shigure and Kyou, she wouldn't be living right now.

"I'm sorry about Kyou-kun's nasty behavior."

"It's fine."

Their conversation ended shortly before they remained silent until Tohru dropped in to call them for dinner.

* * *

The god tree stood there just like 500 years ago. The dark haired man's hand gently brushed against the rough bark of the tree. His fingertips lingered where the little diamond shaped scar was before placing his whole palm against the smooth, worn out surface of the tree. He could feel the old magic, the old _power_ that this seemingly normal tree endorsed beneath the shallow surface. The magic flowed through his palm and spread in his body, circulating his body with every thump of the heart. He let a soft sigh of comfort as he continuously felt his body lightly electrified with the magic flowing into his veins. It was the feeling that he didn't have for centuries and more, and he definitely wanted to have more of this.

"Hey! No one's answering!"

The distant call of young boy reached his ears and he pulled his hand away from the tree with effort. That was strange. He at least expected the grandfather to be at home, or at least the mother. It was very unusual for the whole family to leave the house vacant, especially that this shrine was open for a tour at any time of the day.

"You sure, kid?"

"Yeah of course! Who do you think I am?"

"An insolent, annoying, good for nothing, stupid child."

The young boy pouted and punched the older man's arm playfully before turning his gaze to the tall tree in front of him. They had lost track of her for a long time, and they were _finally_ close to finding her after all these years of searching. Yet they lost her again. The stone floor was covered in brown leaves from fall last year, and the windows were dusty. There was no sign of care in this shrine. The shrine was abandoned.

* * *

The dinner was quiet except the usual quarrel between the cat and the rat and Tohru's interceptions. Kagome was busy moving her chopsticks while Shigure carefully observed her. Her mark was still there, though the marking seemed to have changed again. From what he remembered last time, the marking was somewhat like a canine of a dog and a feather, but now…

"A wing…?"

"Sorry?"

"Ah, I was talking about your tattoo."

"Oh, this…"

There was a short silence before Kagome laughed nervously and rubbed her right cheek. Shigure only smiled back and pretended as though he went back to eating. From the corner of his eyes, he could see her carefully lifting her fingers to slightly brush her black tatto. At that moment, Shigure had to blink his eyes several times. Under her touch, the tattoo started to shift and twist into the original canine-feather shape that he remembered. Awed by the magic in front of his eyes, the dog rubbed his eyes few times before he realize d she was looking at him strangely.

"Are you okay, Shigure-san?"

"I'm fine. Something just went into my eyes."

He softly smiled at her reassuringly, and moved his chopsticks to snatch the last sausage on the plate. Somehow, he felt as though the orange cat's frustrated cry was representing his emotions now. As he munched on the sausage, he glanced at the girl beside him, eating quietly. What was she? A girl who can disappear into thin air and reappear again? A girl who might be able to change into a bird? A girl that he can hug without transforming? Despite the seemingly impossible to solve enigma of Higurashi Kagome, Shigure truly felt excited for the first time in few years. From the day that he caught this mesmerizing black beauty, his life was just getting better.

* * *

Sohma Akito stood alone by the window sill, facing the rays of orange light that colored his face orangey red. He had just come across the news of a girl staying in Shigure's house, and at least for now, Akito was not happy. Ever since he let the Honda girl into the Sohma Estate, things have been out of control. At least in his mind, it did. The zodiacs were no longer bound to him anymore. The longer she stayed with the Shigure crew, the more zodiacs drifted away from him. And for that, he regretted his decision. His lips tightened to a deep frown. The dog's voice that he heard over the phone was something that he had never come across before. It felt like his voice was _sparkling_ with uncontrolled excitement and joy that he, Akito, could never understand. The pale hands curled into a tight fist. Was it because of her? That girl who sneakily approached the Sohmas to drag them further away from him? The long nails cut into his palms deeply yet Akito clenched his hands harder, his face red from fury. He had now decided.

"Call in Hatori."

Execution was necessary.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update TT All the school AP crap and stuff was keeping me busy _ But I finally updated! So enjoy!

**Thanks to: ShadowFoxMoon, betstar, Aryabloodlust, kakashixangela, JayceeJade, maxeyn**


	8. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha.**

**Home**

* * *

There was a loud thunder, and all went quiet. It was the month of June, a month after she moved into Shigure's house. The sound of rain hitting against the window filled the empty house, echoing through the hallways. Tohru and the boys were in school again with holiday just few weeks away, and Shigure was called into the Sohma estate because of some family business. So Kagome stayed alone in the two-story house, folding the washed and dried clothes, cleaning up the house. It felt awkward to be alone in the house especially when it was always so loud and interesting with Shigure's perverted jokes and the boys fighting. She always was busy scolding Shigure or stopping Kyou and Yuki from fighting, and the absence of both elements bored her. She took a short glance at the clock. Four thirty. School should have ended by now, and the three students would be on their way to home. She hurried up with folding the clothes, thinking to prepare some snacks for the cat who always was hungry when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Coming!"

Thinking it was Shigure, she opened the door without much caution when she caught a familiar scent from the visitor. Two men stood at the door with an appearance that she did not recognize but apparently held the scent that she knew too well. One had a dark hair with light brown eyes while the younger had light brown hair with gray eyes. She definitely did not recognize these two men by appearance, but their similar facial structure and scent shook her mind greatly. She knew them. She didn't know how they found her, but one thing now clear to her was that she must close and lock the door before they step into her life. Again.

"I'm sorry. You must have visited the wrong place."

"Kagome, we came for you. Just like we promised."

"Sorry, I don't recognize the Kagome you are talking about."

She covered her face with one hand while trying to close the door with the other, but the black haired man forced the door open with almost inhuman strength while the younger men caught her hand and tried to pull her out of the house. Struggling to wiggle her hand out of the forceful grasp, she was about scream for help when there was a dull thud and the force vanished from her hand. There was a loud cry before there was a small wind across her face and the hand stopping the door also vanished. Slowly lowering her hand, Kagome lifted her face to see the familiar orange hair throwing punches at the black haired man, purple hair trying to kick the light brown haired man, and Tohru running towards her with worry.

"Kyou, Yuki?"

"Kagome-chan! Are you alright?"

"Tohru?"

"We saw these men trying to drag you out of the house! Do you know them?"

"I, I don't know them…"

At that moment Kagome felt truly guilty for saying that she did not recognize them. For one that she was lying to Tohru, and for two that she knew they would be hurt to hear her lie. She knew whom they were, and that they had been looking for her for years and years. The problem was that she knew them _too _well. She knew that once they found her and found out that she was bound to be Tohru's guardian, they would not hesitate the get rid of whatever was constraining her from the freedom. And she knew too well that they would not mind to eradicate a family to keep her and her secrets safe. So she could only watch Yuki and Kyou trying to fight the "strangers" trying to hurt her, and the two men fighting the two boys to get to her. Kagome shut her eyes. She could not stand to watch them fight anymore.

"Kyou, Yuki! That, that's enough! It's okay. I know them."

"Kagome-chan?"

"I…They are my _friends_."

Then all movements stopped. She felt five pairs of eyes staring straight at her, some with questions and some with relief. She stared straight at the black haired man who was grabbing Kyou's fist in one hand and was about to throw a punch at Kyou's face. She tried to calm her shaky breaths, but she knew her efforts would be futile after finally meeting him after 500 years. His light brown eyes seemed to glow gold, and Kagome could not resist saying his name out loud.

"Inuyasha."

"Hello Kagome."

They finally met again.

* * *

Shigure knew his meeting with Akito wouldn't turn out good. From what Hatori was hinting, Akito was not in a good mood to know that there was another foreigner interacting with the Sohmas. So now Shigure was trying his best to squeeze out "acceptable" reasons for Akito to allow Kagome stay with him. Of course, the most reasonable and acceptable reason to let her stay with him was that he did not transform when he hugged her, and that she could be a key to curing the family curse. But he knew that that won't be enough for Akito to let Kagome stay in his house, since the head of the household always had the power and the choice to let her stay inside the estate. He needed a stronger, much convincing reason. But what?

"Akito-sama, Shigure-san is asking to see you."

"Let him in."

Akito's voice was hard and determined, which gave Shigure a bad feeling. Whatever it was, Akito already had made a choice and he was determined to carry it out. The shoji door slid open smoothly, and Shigure stepped into the tatami room smiling, trying to hide his anxiety. Akito was facing away from him, looking outside the window. The dark sky shadowed Akito's face, but Shigure wasn't so worried about not being able to see the headmaster's face. Or rather, he was _glad_ he didn't have to face Akito in bad mood. There was a loud crackle and another bright thunder, and in that short moment, Shigure could make out a genuine expression of disgust and discomfort from Akito's face. Or was that just pure _hatred_? Whatever Shigure saw, he knew that what Akito was about to say couldn't be worse than his face.

"Shigure, how are you?"

"Well, I'm just what I used to be."

"Are you?"

There was a strange,_ strange_ silence between the two male because Akito turned around to face the zodiac in somewhat excited manner. Shigure visibly gulped at the sight of his usually grumpy and angry headmaster being so excited, but tried to manage his usual composure by flashing him a weak smile.

"I heard that there is a new _girl_ in your house."

"Yes. Kagome Higurashi, a very interesting one too."

Akito spat out the word 'new girl' like it was an unspeakable curse that Shigure immediately tensed and licked his lips unconsciously. The way Akito narrowed his eyes in rage at Shigure's response made the dog shift in discomfort. It had been really long time since Shigure felt so uncomfortable in front of the head of Sohma family, and for that Shigure became quite anxious about it. The dog's eyes sought after Akito's every move; how he gracefully yet menacingly strolled towards the sitting dog, how to reached out his pale hands towards a lily and snapped it in half, and how he placed his hands on Shigure's hair and whispered softly into his ears.

"Shigure, come prepared for execution first thing tomorrow. Ah, bring everyone to this joyous festival. You may invite the girl if you wish."

Shigure couldn't do anything except just sit still and listen to Akito's fading hysterical laughter.

* * *

How long had it been since she had a walk with her demon friends? She didn't know, but it certainly had been a _long, long time._ Kagome stole a quick glance at the human-looking half demon walking beside her, who seemed to have changed greatly since their last encounter. Of course his hair and eyes changed, but his overall appearance seemed to have become more…_human_. Not only him, but also the little fox, too. Last time she saw him he looked like a five-year-old boy, but now he looked like at least thirteen. His slyness as a fox seemed to have developed over the long years, and now he was foxy enough to tease Inuyasha without much trouble. After she abruptly ended the abruptly started fight, Kagome had excused herself from Shigure's house and decided to spend a night with her long time no see friends. And she knew that her long time so see friends included that not so friendly demon lord and please be my fiancé wolf prince, but it only excited her more. To see her friends again after a long wait and a short hide and seek certainly was a sweet treat. But at the same time, it worried her to know the outcome once they found out that she became bound to a young, naïve human girl. But thinking that the stupid dog brothers were main reason for her current state, her anger boiled up again.

"Kagome!"

"Huh?"

"Gosh, answer when I call you, can't you?"

"Sorry, couldn't hear you."

Kagome smiled sheepishly at Inuyasha's complaint, and the hanyou answered her with the usual "feh" and feigned grumpy face.

"Hope on. I have to carry you from this point on."

"Carry me? Why?"

"Will you just look around where you are right now?"

Kagome mumbled few curses under her breath when Inuyasha spoke with a soft sigh that almost seemed to hint, "you are not so bright even after so many years?" After giving a _light_ kick at Inuyasha's family jewel and letting Shippo make fun of the poor half-demon, Kagome finally became aware of her surroundings. Cliffs. It was just one cliff after another, and she silently wondered where in the world they could find such place. Seeing her confused face, Shippo giggled like he always did and whispered softly into her ears.

"We have a barrier around our home. Don't worry, it looks like a normal house to other people."

Kagome smiled a little nervously and gave a small pat on Shippo's head. What she couldn't even understand was why couldn't they just make the entrance a little more convenient?

'It probably was Sesshomaru's idea. Always coming up with things that make your life more difficult.'

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she was suddenly swept off the ground and placed on Inuyasha's back. She then noticed that his clothes had changed into a simple white yukata while Shippo's changed to a green yukata. Before she could even wonder about their sudden change of clothes, Inuyasha took off without warning, making Kagome clang on to Inuyasha like he was her lifesaver. It didn't take long before the endless folds of cliffs came to an end and she could make a faint outline of the house. First thing that she could see clearly was an enormous tree planted right in front of the house, and then a wooden house of familiar structure. It wasn't long before she realized that there was a small well house next to the house and she blinked in surprise.

"Inuyasha… is that…?"

"Yeah. Welcome home, Kagome."

She finally came home.

* * *

Sorry for the really late update TT

**Special thanks to! : kakashixangela , betstar , p00piehead , sessxkagxyoko!**


	9. Execution

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket.**

**Execution**

* * *

The demon lord was as frightening as ever. Although 500 years have passed by already, his demeanor and aura never faltered. And for that Kagome was a little glad. The changes Inuyasha and Shippo went through was great for them, but it made Kagome feel a little uneasy. They felt foreign for some reason. But the same old Sesshomaru, still with that deadly aura pouring out of his undefeatable figure, made her feel at home. She chuckled lowly to herself. How absurd to think that the Killing Perfection would be the one to calm her uneasiness? And yet it was true. At this moment. The presence of Sesshomaru overwhelmed her with familiarity she longed for such a long time that it made her fill with joy. Yet another irony.

"Miko."

"Sesshomaru dono."

Sesshomaru acknowledged her presence with a curt nod and Kagome greeted his curtness with respectful bow. She was a subordinate in the pack, and although she wished to punch the demon lord on the face for her stupid curse, her position only meant that she was to be submissive. And that annoyed the hell out of Kagome. But it wasn't like she could push her mountain spirit curse issue too hard on the pack leader, for the only reason Sesshomaru took her companions under his wing was to compensate for what he had done to the miko, making the servant of god only into servant of a mere mountain spirit. And most of all, the dog demon had kept his promise to "find" her after 500 years in her time to remove the curse of the mountain spirit. He managed to locate her even after she abandoned the shrine and hid herself. Typical stubborn dogs.

"Have you enjoyed your little hide and seek game?"

"More than enough, Sesshomaru dono. I was starting to wonder if dono had given up." Kagome replied with humorous tone, and Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes at the tiny human standing in front of him. That twisted sense of humor of her always got his nerves, irritating him greatly. It wasn't _just _a joke, but rather a reminder that her fighting spirit was still there, and her respect for the demon lord could always be casted away if she wanted to. Still challenging his authority just like five hundred years ago…Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed with annoyance but somewhat with relief almost. That familiarity made him comfortable for some odd reason. It was rather refreshing to see the same human alive after five centuries with the same stubbornness, while so many humans he came to know, like Rin, the taijya and the monk, changed and soon deceased. He would never admit, but the little priestess was a good entertainment occasionally. Most of the time she was just way too childish and bold for Sesshomaru to stand her.

"I heard of your circumstances. Why did you abandon the shrine, miko. You know better than to abandon a god's house."

"I thoughtyou _knew _of my circumstances, Sesshomaru dono. Why the question?"

"Explain it yourself. I do not wish to believe the floating words of humans."

Floating words. Such a fancy way to say gossip, Kagome noted and laughed mentally. The tendency for the demon lord to say simple matters in fancy manner was still there, and it still made her crack up. Ah, the old days. Trying to stifle a laugh as much as possible, Kagome straightened up and looked into the dog demon's cold golden eyes. Her eyes that shined with joy and happiness were shadowed by what Sesshomaru understood as grief and tiredness. He stared back at her for a minute before breaking of the contact and motioned her to follow him. With a bow Kagome accepted his invitation and followed Sesshomaru, while Inuyasha and Shippo stared at their old friend's back, wondering what had happened to her.

* * *

For a day like this, the weather was just too damn perfect. Shigure sat in the passenger seat in silence while Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru sat at the back, somewhat tense. And Hatori…Shigure let out an inaudible sigh at the sight of his friend's solemn face. They both were fully aware that everyone here in the car wouldn't be the same anymore after today's visit to Sohma residence. Of course Shigure would always be the perverted dog while rat and the cat would continue to quarrel and the girl would always be the caring girl, but Shigure knew. It would never be the same anymore. Why did things have to turn out this way? Shigure was very certain he could convince the head of the family to let Kagome stay, but even before he could even try Akito had made a decision. The cruelest decision of all, even.

"We are here."

At Hatori's voice Shigure lazily got out of the car, observing the "festival" Akito had prepared for them. In the entire Sohma family history, there were only two incidents of execution recorded. It was that rare. It also meant that this event was something to be taken with utmost seriousness. Execution. It was something that went against the Sohma tradition of erasing the memory of non-Sohma individual. Rather than erasing the outsider's memory, it was the Sohma family members that would have their memories erased. Why the Sohma family came up with such ritual they didn't know,

"The following persons shall stand in front of the head of the Sohma estate, Sohma Akito sama. Sohma Shigure, Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyo, and Honda Tohru."

With nervousness the said four individuals stood in front of Akito, who looked down on them lazily from higher ground. From Shigure's glare Akito figured he was doing something that caused the zodiacs to hate him even more than now, but it didn't matter. After the ceremony all the hatred Shigure was giving him would disappear, and Akito would have his peace again. He would reclaim their love for him today.

"Hatori, proceed."

Shigure let out a small sigh as Hatori's usual calm eyes flickered with guilt. Before he realized Shigure found him surrounded by darkness before completely blacking out.

* * *

It was few days after she visited Sesshomaru that she came back to Shigure's house to tell the Sohmas and Tohru that she would be moving out of the place. After her family moved out of the shrine and it became abandoned and Inuyasha and Shippo came across the place, they decided to buy the shrine and move in. Now that Kyoko had past away and Kagome had more freedom, she could live at the shrine with her old acquaintances if she wanted to, to which she said yes. It was a chance for her to keep some distance between Tohru and Shigure and weaken the link, which was the best for everyone. But still…There was something that kept bothering her, and it was annoying. Standing infront of the wooden door of Shigure's house Kagome stood and pondered for long time, debating whether or not she should knock on the door.

It was then when the door in front of her suddenly slid open to reveal the zodiac dog looking down at her in surprise. Startled herself, Kagome hiccupped as Shigure continued to stare down at her with clear surprise. Was it _that _shocking to see her?

"Hi Shigure san! How have you been?" Kagome laughed a little nervously trying to ease the awkward atmosphere between him and her. She was definitely disturbed by the fact that Shigure stood there like he had seen a ghost, but she easily dismissed her discomfort thinking that Shigure was only teasing her.

"I have been good. Thanks for asking. But I must ask…who are you?"

For a moment Kagome felt her breath hitch in her throat. Shigure always pulled pranks on her, and Kagome told herself not to fall for his usual jokes, but that genuine confusion on his face told her that it wasn't Shigure's usual pranks. He really was asking her who she was. Had he forgotten about her in that last few days she wasn't in the house? What happened she didn't know, but something was definitely wrong. She stood in front of the confused dog for some time before mustering up the courage to mutter a short apology for mistaking him for someone else, and turned around. Behind her she heard Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru making a fuss about something, and Shigure's laughter.

She used to be part of them.

Wiping away the tears before it slid down her cheek, Kagome jumped up to a nearby tree and transformed to a raven after making sure that no one was around. She heard of the Sohma estate's doctor's ability to "erase" memory, and it probably was the reason why Shigure couldn't remember her anymore. The thought of the dog not being able to remember made her bitter. The moment she started living with Shigure's little family Kagome knew that the day she left them she needed to erase their memory of her, so that she could return to her duty of being the secret guardian of Honda Tohru. Surely Kagome knew there would be a day when they would not remember her anymore, but this was too soon and unexpected for her to accept.

With flap of her wings Kagome floated into the air, and flew towards the direction of the shrine. As she gazed into the darkening sky, she continued to convince herself that this was good for both her and them, and that this was what should've happened anyways. But Kagome couldn't help herself to ignore the overwhelming loss that grew deep inside her mind.

* * *

6/4/13

1,604 words


	10. Memory of Souta

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket nor Inuyasha.**

**Memory of Souta**

* * *

The Higurashi Shrine reopened as soon as the former time travelling priestess returned to the shrine. After her visit to Shigure's house, Kagome occupied her mind with organizing and maintaining the shrine, cleaning and fixing any dirty and broken spots. She also had to cleanse the tainted air surrounding the shrine as well as breathing her spiritual energy into the magical relics that lost their powers after the priestess had left the shrine. To accomplish all this alone was definitely tiring. But it helped her mind to get off of things that she didn't want to think about. Such as the Sohma and her contract bounded guardian duty. She leaned against the rough bark of the Goshinboku and sighed, content with her fine job of cleaning the shrine ground. Five years. She had abandoned her home for five years. Kagome shook her head violently as if to get that thought out of her mind. She didn't want to think about anything that would remind her of Honda Kyoko or the Sohma family.

"Hey Kagome! We are almost done with our preparations! You done yet?"

The young fox's shout echoed throughout the shrine ground, and Kagome smiled upon hearing the fox's voice. His voice was a little deeper than last time she saw him, but again, that was five hundred years ago. Standing up with a small groan, Kagome headed towards the house located at the very back of the shrine. Although it was still four people living in the shrine again (although the members were very different this time), to suit Sesshomaru's taste the house was remodeled to be much bigger and modern than it was used to be except Kagome's room. In just past few days everything has been changing so rapidly that Kagome felt even more confused and lost than when she first went to the Feudal Era. Her ties with Honda Tohru, Sohma Shigure, reunion with old acquaintances, _that talk _with the great Dog demon… everything, everything was moving too fast for Kagome to handle. She furrowed her brows at the headache she got by simply thinking about those things.

"Kagome! Where are you!"

Shippo's voice startled her and she snapped out of her daze. There was no time for her to daze off like this especially when they were preparing to hold a festival to celebrate the reopening of Higurashi Shrine. Just as she took another step towards the house, she felt the familiar pain racking through her brain. Her eyes rolled back, and she was no longer standing.

* * *

_"Kagome, leave your family."_

_"What?"_

_At Kyoko's sudden order Kagome snapped her head at the older woman, her pupils shaking uncontrollably from such ridiculous request. Tohru's father had past away not so long ago, and it was just Kyoko who was taking care of Tohru. The young Tohru was sleeping soundly in Kagome's arms and whined a little when Kagome shouted at Kyoko. Cradling the child back to her sleep, Kagome leered at Kyoko who was still smiling at her innocently. Kagome hated her innocence._

_"You talk nonsense, Kyoko. I'll pretend I didn't hear that."_

_Kagome replied, casting her eyes away from the smile she hated so much. Surely Kyoko had asked her to do many idiotic things, but this was the first time Kyoko ordered something bizarre like this. Leave her family to protect Tohru? How selfish and ludicrous it was! For a moment Kagome could see Naraku overlapped with Kyoko, and she shuddered at the thought._

_"Must I coerce you, Kagome?"_

_Kagome snarled at the woman's impudence. Kyoko acted as though she was a queen who ruled over Kagome, but although the woman did hold power to command Kagome, it didn't mean that Kagome would **let** the woman use her as she pleased. Kagome knew she didn't have a choice, but such command to leave her precious family behind was something she wasn't willing to follow so readily._

_"Listen, Kyoko. If you want me to protect your daughter twenty-four seven, I don't mind. But you have no right to order me to leave my family behind. Your request can be done without having you to give me such an order. Take it back."_

_"Oh? But I can't. I need you to have Tohru as your number one priority, and as long as you are with your family, Tohru is never going to be the number one for you."_

_"And so you forcefully tear me away from my family? Know your place, Kyoko!"_

_Kagome's black eyes flashed dangerously at the woman standing before her. After softly laying Tohru into her cradle, Kagome stood up to match Kyoko, who was now staring intensely at her with soft brown eyes. For a soft woman Kyoko had incredible intensity and cruelty inside her, and although Kagome didn't admit, it frightened her. From time to time Kagome felt like Kyoko would someday swallow her up with her twisted innocence, and it genuinely scared her. So much. Even so Kagome refused to cower away this time. It was her family, and Kagome honestly didn't think she could live a life away from them._

_"Kagome."_

_Kagome flinched. Sometimes the priestess wondered what kind of Kyoko was in the past, before she was married to Katsuya. Those cold looks and charismatic influence over other people didn't come naturally, and Kagome had to assume that Kyoko was a woman with a past. Kyoko reached out her hand and placed it firmly on Kagome shoulder and gripped it tightly, making Kagome flinch again._

_"You follow my orders willingly or not, you will do as I say in the end, priestess."_

_"But—!"_

_"You, Higurashi Kagome, bound by the contract formed through blood, shall follow the orders of Honda Kyoko, the contractor. I order you to leave your family behind and have Honda Tohru as your priority. Now go and fulfill my command."_

_Black wings sprouted from Kagome's back and flapped twice before it carried Kagome out of Honda residence and to the Higurashi Shrine. Horrified how her body was moving against her will Kagome tried to stop herself, even tried to break her wings by bashing into the buildings, but regardless of her efforts, Kagome was already at the shrine, facing Souta._

_"Sis?"_

_"Souta. I'm sorry. It's her wish. It was and is my wish to do this to mom, grandpa, and you."_

_"Kagome?"_

_"I'm sorry Souta. Tell mom and grandpa that I'm sorry too, ne?"_

_Her wings started flapping again, and her body floated slightly above the ground. Realizing that his sister was going to leave him, Souta dashed towards Kagome was by now in mid-air, ready to take off towards Honda residence at any minute. Just when she was about to soar into the blue sky, Souta jumped and latched himself on to her, and the unexpected weight caused both to drop back to the ground, landing heavily on their backs._

_"Kagome! You got to be joking right? There is no way you'll abandon us like this! Is that woman and her baby that precious to you now?! Even more than your own family? Kagome! Answer me!"_

_"You think…You think I'm doing this because I want to? Stop kidding me!"_

_A loud slap echoed as Kagome's hand struck Souta's left cheek harshly. The silence following the slap was so suffocating that both Kagome and Souta even stopped breathing but stared at each other. A tear slid down Souta's swollen cheek and Kagome wiped it for him. Another fell and Kagome wiped it again until Souta's eyes were overflowing with tears that Kagome couldn't wipe them all._

_"Kagome…please don't leave…please?"_

_"Souta. No matter where I am, who I am with, what I am doing I will always think about our family. I will always think about you, pray for you. So promise me that you'll be strong, Souta. Strong enough to protect mom and grandpa when I'm gone."_

_"But Kagome!"_

_"Bye, Souta. I'm sorry for hitting you."_

_With a heartwarming smile Kagome kissed him on the check and flapped her wings, leaving Souta wordlessly sitting on the cold stone ground, gaping at the back of his sister. The sound of her flapping wings echoed, and it was then Souta snapped out of his trance and yelled at Kagome, who was now nothing but a large black spot against the blue sky._

_"Kagome! Don't this to me, to us! Please stay! You don't have to obey her wish! It is your choice! Kagome!"_

_And there was only the sound of Kagome's flapping black wings that answered Souta's desperate shout._

* * *

When she came about Kagome was lying on her bed, in her room. She stared blankly at the dark ceiling and wondered if it was Shippo who carried her back to her room. Her head was still pounding from the dream, or rather her memory, and Kagome groaned, not liking the pain. There was a soft click at the door, and Kagome turned her head to the doorway to see Sesshomaru standing there, gazing at her with indifferent eyes.

"Hello, Sesshomaru-dono."

"You are awake, priestess."

"What happened?"

"Shippo found you collapsed few feet away from the house. He carried you back."

"Oh. I see."

There was a comfortable silence, and Kagome turned her head so that her eyes were staring at the ceiling again. She heard Sesshomaru closing the door behind him and approaching her, but Kagome didn't bother turning her head to look at him. Sesshomaru dragged a chair to sit next to her bed, and Kagome wondered what he wanted from her.

"Miko, you are weakening."

"Yes I am. And it's inevitable."

"What did you see this time."

"Souta."

There was another silence, and this one was a bit more uncomfortable than the last one. So that was what Sesshomaru wanted to talk about, Kagome thought. Kagome was definitely getting weaker and weaker day by day. Because her position as a miko became unstable the moment she was cursed by the mountain spirit, her spiritual energy started to lose its power. Her mental instability didn't help her either. To have spiritual energy and being a miko meant that she needed to have a strong mentality to have a healthy soul, the source of miko's powers. However, the continuous nightmare-like memories were weakening her healthy state of mind, and if it were to continue, one day she would be stripped of all powers and become nothing but a mere human who happen to be able to transform into a raven. How did she, the guardian of Shikon no Tama, become like this? So vulnerable, so weak, so _useless_. Kagome chuckled half-heartedly, somehow finding her entire situation very humorous. Perhaps it was a consequence for sacrificing so many lives. Perhaps that was it.

"Sesshomaru-dono. How long will I last?"

"It depends."

"Depends how long it will take before I become insane I guess?"

At her remark Sesshomaru didn't answer, and Kagome smiled. So it really was unavoidable for her to escape her fate. She wondered what Inuyasha and Shippo would do if they found out about her situation.

'They would probably kill Tohru for this.'

"It depends on whether you wish to be free or not, miko."

"What?"

At Sesshomaru's sudden words Kagome sat up straight, her wide eyes staring at the slightly smirking demon's face.

"I don't know about your contract with that filthy human, but if you wish I can free you from the mountain spirit's curse. That should help you gain enough strength to last until you free yourself from that human's contract."

Kagome lowered her head, staring at her fidgeting hands placed on the blanket. She could be free from everything. Finally free. But she didn't know why when Sesshomaru said she could be free from her contract with Honda Kyoko a certain Sohma's face flickered into her mind. A face of Sohma she least expected to think of at this moment: Sohma Shigure.

* * *

Sorry for the late update everyone TT

Please review! :)

Word count: 1,963 words


End file.
